


Courting Discovery

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Courting Discovery

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Title:** Courting Discovery  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Firefly  
**Pairing:** Jayne/Kaylee  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/firefly100/profile)[**firefly100**](http://community.livejournal.com/firefly100/) prompt: caught  
**Word Count:** 200

  


Jayne starts to pant when Kaylee hooks her thumb in the waistband of the skimpiest piece of fabric ever to call itself a pair of panties. She turns her back to him and begins to pull them down with agonizing slowness, bending over so he gets a good look at her long legs but only a slight, shadowed glimpse of what's between them. He groans as she turns to face him, shaking her hair back from her breasts and enticing him with every single weapon in her formidable arsenal. The thought that the two of them might be caught at any moment only heightens his arousal.

Kaylee's eyes run over him and the corners of her mouth curve upward in a sensual smile as Jayne opens his pants. Easing himself out, he trails the first two fingers of his gun hand over his length as she watches and wets her lips with the tip of her tongue.

She settles into the pilot's chair and spreads her knees, slipping a hand between her legs. He glances over at the doorway of the bridge one last time before returning his hot-eyed gaze on the beautiful mechanic sprawled just a few feet away.


End file.
